Crazy Teen Shananagans
by Edeak
Summary: *UPDATED*Written by Edeak and MaRiKo, with three brand *NEW* chapters! ^_^ R
1. Doughnut Molester

Note:  
Kaede: Alrighty ficcy readers worldwide! Here's what you need to know bout the fic that's brought to you courtesy of MaRiKo and Edeak:  
It's about Kaede(me) and Riko-chan(MaRiKo) and what it would be like if we lived with some of the people from Angel Sanctuary, Trigun, and Get Backers. And we seem to be convinced that Riko-chan and Kira are together, and Vash and me are together.  
  
The characters we have selected are: Lucifer, Kira, (form Angel Sanctuary) Vash (form Trigun) Ban (from Get Backers) Kaede (from the fic Not Another Michael in the Hospital Story) Riko-chan (from Do All Angels Have Wings?)  
  
That's just as of so far! There might be others later-but we haven't really gotten that far yet! But anyway enjoy the fic! And review, review my little ficcy monkeys! MWHAHAHA!  
  
.+.  
  
Kaede: Vash! ::hits her head on the counter:: WHY ARE YOU STUFFING THOES IN YOUR PANTS?  
  
Vash: ::whispers:: because i love them!  
  
Kaede: ::whines:: KIRA! MAKE HIM STOP!  
  
Kira: ... *takes doughnut*.you.  
  
Riko-chan: *hits Kira* DO WHAT SHE SAYS!  
  
Vash: ::stuffs another doughnut down his pants:: It's not my fault the woman is sensitive!  
  
Kaede: ::hits Kira:: YOU AREN'T HELPING FAIRY-BOY!  
  
Kira: ...Vash doughnuts don't go down your damn pants  
  
Vash: ::hisses::  
  
Riko-chan: *hits Vash on head* DOUGHNUTS DON'T BELONG THERE!!!!!!  
  
Vash: b-b-b-::stuffs another one in:: I LOVE THEM!  
  
Kaede: DAMMIT I GIVE UP! ::walks out:: I'M GOING TO GO FIND BAN AND LUCIFER!  
  
Vash: b-b-b-WAIT! ::tilts his head to the side:: why did she leave me?  
  
Riko-chan: -__-;; 'cause you stuff doughnuts down your pants, you doughnut molester!!  
  
Vash: I'M PROTECTING THEM BUT FINE! ::takes off his pants and dumps the doughnuts out:: HAPPY NOW RIKO-CHAN?  
  
Riko-chan: No... you contaminated them!! *sniff* those poor, poor doughnuts...  
  
Kira: ::sighs and covers Riko-chan's eyes:: ...put your pants back on Vash...  
  
Riko-chan: BE ASHAMED!! THOSE POOR DOUGHNUTS DID NOTHING TO YOU!!! AND WHERE'S KAEDE??!!!! AT LEAST SHE WON'T RAPE DOUGHNUTS!!!  
  
Kira: She left to go find Lucifer and Ban. . .i just realized that that's bad.::sigh:: oh well!  
  
Riko-chan: WHAT?!!! SHE LEFT MEEE TO STAY WITH A DOUGHNUT MOLESTER?!!! *sniff* I pity those doughnuts... I truly, deeply do... *cries*  
  
Kira: O.O;; It's okay...  
  
Riko-chan: *starts to bawl and hug Kira* They didn't deserve it!!  
  
Kira: ...yes i know! ::pats Riko-chan's head:: THAT WAS VERY MEAN VASH!  
  
Riko-chan: *cries harder* Why Kira-kun...? Why did it have to be the doughnut...?  
  
Kira: I don't know! ::starts to walk out of the room with Riko-chan clinging to him:: I'll buy you some not molested doughnuts okay?  
  
Riko-chan: *sniffles* O-okay... thank you Kira-kun  
  
Kira: Welcome-now let's go-::picks up Riko-chan::  
  
Riko-chan: HEY!! I have my own two legs!! *mumbles* mister Cleo the fishy- fish  
  
Kira: ::has to walk through the room that Kaede is in with Lucifer and Ban:: ...^_^;; H-hey Kaede nothin goin on here just putting Riko-chan down for her nap!  
  
Riko-chan: ...fishy-fish... ...WHAT?!! I WANT MY DOUGHNUT!!  
  
Kaede: ::was crying:: PUT HER DOWN YOU HORNEY SON OF A-  
  
Lucifer: ::cuts her off by covering her mouth:: WE'RE HAVING A BAD DAY!  
  
Riko-chan: ...We are? What's wrong...? Kira-kun what did you do to her?!!  
  
Kira: ::gettin pissed:: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! AWW SCREW IT I'M GOING TO GET SOME DOUGHNUTS THAT WEREN'T IN VASH'S PANTS! ::leaves::  
  
Riko-chan: *sniffs* Luci-chan can you get me a doughnut? Kira-kun said he was gonna get me one but he left...  
  
Lucifer: Yes...he left to go get doughnuts...he will be back...with doughnuts....and I don't feel like getting you a doughnut.  
  
Kaede: ::twists his ear almost completely around::  
  
Lucifer: .Later Kaede is sitting on a leather couch in the living room watching TV with Riko-chan and Kira:F DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY KIRA-KUN!! *beats Lucifer with a Michael plushie*  
  
Lucifer: AHH!  
  
Kaede: ::shields Lucifer by hugging him:: DON'T HIT MY LUCI-KUN!  
  
Riko-chan: ...fine  
  
Kira: *beats Lucifer with a bat* SHUTUP YOU STUPID DEMON LORD!!!  
  
Kaede: NOOOO! ::takes the bat from Kira:: NOT MY LUCI-KUN! ::hugs him again::  
  
Lucifer: ::smirks:: SUCKER!  
  
Vash: ::walks into the room munching a doughnut:: Hey-...::looks at Kaede and Lucifer:: ...uhh...whats going on?  
  
Riko-chan: DOUGHNUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucifer: ::freezes:: H-hey Vash! How's it hanging?  
  
Riko-chan: uh-oh *hides behind Kira* don't let the big gun get meee  
  
Kaede: ::says the only thing she can think of to say:: Happy NOW Kira?!  
  
Kira: ...  
  
Riko-chan: *takes Vash's doughnut* you didn't molest this one did you...?  
  
Vash: ::still staring at Kaede & Lucifer:: ...  
  
Riko-chan: ...guess not *eats Vash's doughnut*  
  
Kaede: Lemme talk to you Vash! ::takes him into the other room and screams:: IT'S OVER VASH! I CAN'T TAKE YOU AND YOUR DOUGHNUT MOLESTING WAYS!  
  
Ban: ::blink blink::  
  
Riko-chan: Mister Porcupine are you okay *pokes Ban with a stick* I think you need to be poked ^__^  
  
Ban: ...no  
  
Riko-chan: ok fine... *pokes his back with a stick* ...mwhahah...  
  
Kaede: ::walks in much happier:: Hello all! ^_^  
  
Riko-chan: *still pokie Ban* Mwahaha... hahah *pokes his head* Mwhahahah  
  
Ban: STOP POKING ME DAMMIT!  
  
Riko-chan: MWHAHAH I'm driving him insane, GO FORTH MY MONSTER AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD MWAHAHHAH!!!  
  
Kira: ...  
  
Kaede: ::joins in on poking Ban::  
  
Ban: x.@ STOP THAT INFERNAL POKING YOU HOARS!  
  
Riko-chan: O.O! YOU PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE TO BE POKED *pokes him severely with a bunch of sticks* MWHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Kaede: ::does the same:: AHAHAHA!  
  
Ban: ::slaps them both leaving red hand marks on their faces::  
  
Riko-chan: *pissed* You did not... *gathers a bunch of knives and throws them in random directions*  
  
Riko-chan: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE *gets a gun and starts shooting at Ban*  
  
Ban: ::dodges while making a funny chibi face:: H-HEY! THIS-ISN'T FAIR!  
  
Riko-chan: *gets ninja stars and a sword and chases after him*  
  
Kira: I'm so proud of her  
  
Kaede: I KNOW! ^^  
  
Riko-chan: *going crazy* HEHEH MWHAHAH RUN RUN!!!!  
  
Lucifer: ::watches as Ban runs by and then picks Riko-chan up making her drop the weapons:: okay! enough fun for today there's more doughnuts in the ::whispers::  
  
Riko-chan: But... *pouts* I want cookies too  
  
Lucifer: ::sigh:: Yes there are cookies there too! So if i let you down no more attacking Ban?  
  
Riko-chan: *starry-eyed* REALLY?!! YAY!! But aren't you supposed to like evil stuff?  
  
Lucifer: ::nervous:: Yes-well he's part of a plan to kill the-the-people i hate-yea thats it-and i don't want you to be forever in jail  
  
Riko-chan: but, Kira-kun you wouldn't minds if i murdered Ban-chan right?  
  
Lucifer & Kaede: ::both glare at him for different reasons::  
  
Kira: Heh, Heh! No, no not today! go eat the cookies and doughnuts!  
  
Riko-chan: ...fine! I'll murder Ban-chan another day then...heheh when he LEAST expects it  
  
Kaede: ::hugs Ban:: ...please don't Riko-chan ::gives her a look with big chibi watery eyes::  
  
Ban: ::smirks::  
  
Riko-chan: ...why doesn't anyone wanna kill him?!! *whines*  
  
Ban: ::sigh:: Fine I'll let you poke me on your birthday-i just really have a desire not to be killed  
  
Lucifer: ::whispers to Riko-chan:: Hurry or Vash'll steal em  
  
Riko-chan: DOUGHNUTS *runs to the doughnuts and cookies* VACH BETTER NOT TAKE THEM OR I'LL MURDER HIM!!!  
  
Kaede: ::mutters:: i wouldn't stop you!  
  
Riko-chan: *hears Kay-chan* REALLY??!!! YAY!! I'LL AVENGE ALL THE MOLESTED DOUGHNUTS!!!  
  
Kira: What? Poor lil Kaede having a fight with her honey?  
  
Riko-chan: MWHAHAH I WILL MURDER HIM AND AVENGE DOUGHNUTS WORLDWIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucifer: NO RIKO-CHAN! KILLING IS BAD!  
  
Riko-chan: MWHAHAHAH KILLING GOOOD!!! JUSTICE FOR DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira: i-I'll go protect him ::really is leaving due to Kaede's death glare::  
  
Riko-chan: *takes Lucifer's sword* MWHAHAHAH *looks for Vash*  
  
Kaede: ::lets go of Ban and follows Riko-chan:: No Riko-chan or Kira won't be happy with you! He and Vash are friends!  
  
Riko-chan: ...Darn, but what about vengeance for doughnuts?  
  
Kaede: We will always remember them-but-::grabs Riko-chan's shoulders::- they will live on in our hearts!  
  
Riko-chan: *cries* I-its so sad, *sniff* since when did doughnut have to be... mistreated...?  
  
Kaede: I don't know! ::tear:: WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT! ::falls to her knees and hits the floor with her fist:: OH WHY OH DEAR LORD WHY!?  
  
Riko-chan: *pats her shoulder* It's a crime, a terrible and deadly sin...  
  
Kaede: ::gives the ceiling the finger:: DAMN YOU! YOU'RE 'SPOSED TO BE GOD! BUT YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN KIRA!  
  
Kira: Since when did I get involved with doughnut molesting?  
  
Kaede: SINCE I SAID YOU DIRTY BASTARD! ::throws Luci's sword at his head but it instead hits the wall behind him::  
  
Kira: O.o;; *mumbles* bitch.  
  
Kaede: Raging homosexual!  
  
Kira: ...fuck no...  
  
Kaede: ::smirks:: ...you know you want me bitch ::laughing inside her head because if Kira really did try anything she'd kill him::  
  
Kira: ...  
  
Riko-chan: ...I wanna kill something  
  
.+.  
  
Note:  
Kaede: Okay, how was it! Review Fic Monkeys! GO! GO! MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
(special thanks to Riko-chan for making it through the first chapter- I know what Vash did was wrong-but we're survivors!) 


	2. Rikochan Discovers Fire

Note:  
  
Kaede: Another update! Well not much to say except this chapter is long…and has a new character! Add a tally to the Angel Sanctuary section of the characters list because Michael Arch angel of fire is now a character! Review and thou shall be greatly rewarded! ^_^  
  
.+.  
  
  
  
Kaede is sad because Kira set her much-loved Lucifer plushie on fire and it's gone…and Riko-chan's mad  
  
  
  
Riko-chan: Kay-chan want a cookie? I saved you one!  
  
Kaede: no....grabs the cookie and eats it::  
  
Kira: You'll be okay... *snickers*  
  
Kaede: Shaddup you Fairy! ::takes his glasses::   
  
Kira: HEY- *gets cutoff by Riko-chan thwacking him*   
  
Riko-chan: SHE DESERVES THE GLASSES!!  
  
Kaede: This is my second pair! ::pulls out her own glasses-they're thin black rimmed glasses::  
  
Riko-chan: *starts singing* Cleo was an itty-bitty fish an itty-bitty fish sing along Kay-chan!  
  
Kaede: ::sings along:: Cleo HAS an itty-bitty fish an itty-bitty fish!  
  
Kira: ...::realizes what Kaede was referring to and a vein pops out of his head::  
  
Kaede: ::is running about the house singing that song wearing Kira's glasses on her face and hers on the back of her head::  
  
Riko-chan: *puts a goldfish suit on Kira* HEY KIDS ITS CLEO!!!!!  
  
Lucifer: YAY! ::claps his hands then points at Kira and laughs::  
  
Kira: SHUT THE *cutoff by Riko-chan's loud singing*  
  
Kaede: ::collapses on the couch:: TOO ::gasp:: MUCH ::gasp:: SINGING!  
  
Riko-chan: *still going* CLEEEEOOOO WAS AN ITTY BIIIIITTTYYY FIIIIIISHEY!!!!!!  
  
Kaede: ::made the mistake of falling asleep without a gun nearby::  
  
Riko-chan: *takes picture of Kira in goldfish outfit* Come seee Kay-chan!! ^__^!!  
  
Kaede: ::rolls over and mutters in her sleep:: I...dont wanna see...the friggin homo....  
  
Kira: WHAT DID SH *cutoff by the cookie Riko-chan stuffs in his mouth*  
  
Riko-chan: Be quiet! The garbage man might hear...  
  
Kaede: ::still talking:: ...he's such a homo....that they made a new classification....for the bastard....  
  
Riko-chan: *playing with a lighter near Lucifer's hair* it's so beautiful....  
  
Lucifer: ::runs away:: MY HAIR!  
  
Riko-chan: LOOKIE EVERYONE LUCIFER'S ON FIRE!! TELL THE CIA!!!!  
  
Lucifer: ::puts it out:: ...::grumbles:: Kaede's never awake when you want her to be....dammit  
  
Riko-chan: *gets matches and lights all of them on fire* oooh pretty...O.O  
  
Kaede: ::wakes up and sees everyone else on fire:: O.o  
  
Riko-chan: *starts to put Ban on fire* BWEE!! ^__^  
  
Kaede: ::saves Ban yet leaves Vash open for attack:: NOO! BIZZLE!!!  
  
Riko-chan: *pouts and spots Vash* JUSTICE FOR DOUGHNUTS!!!!!  
  
Vash: ::funny chibi face and hundreds of sweatdrops:: uhhh...i'm sorry i will never do that to doughnuts again ::runs::  
  
Riko-chan: SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH!!! *throws random objects at him such as knives and swords and grenades (guess they're not so random they're all weapons ^.^)*   
  
Vash: ~think Vash think...i know somthing that might startle her...~ ::Vash walks up to Riko-chan and kisses her::  
  
  
  
|~|Bad soap opera music plays|~|  
  
  
  
Riko-chan: O.o...*in awe* ... ... *lights his hair on fire* MWHAHAHAH!!!   
  
Vash: ::puts it out quickly::  
  
Kira: ::has a HUGE vein poppin out of his head::   
  
Riko-chan: *pours gasoline on Vash then lights him on fire* MWHAHAHAH ^__^  
  
Vash: ::is saved by Adam Kadamon::  
  
Adam: ::flicks Riko-chan's nose:: BAD! ::leaves::  
  
Riko-chan: ...*shakes fist as he leaves* YOU FLICKED ME ON THE NOSE!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A GENDER!!! *pokes Kay-chan* Is Adam Kadamon flammable?  
  
Kaede: ::suddenly with an accent:: Vell...I vould vink zat he vould not be flamable-due to him bezing ze aftar image! (translation: well...i would think that he would not be flamable-due to him being an after image)  
  
Riko-chan: Darn! Kira-kun is Ban-chan flammable? Or even better are garbage men flammable?  
  
Kira: Yes Ban is but he's a friend and garbage men are not allowed to be set on fire....  
  
Kaede: In otherwords no flaming Ban-sama!  
  
Vash: ::behind the couch:: sama?   
  
Riko-chan: THERE HE IS!! NO AFTERIMAGE WILL STOP MEEE!!! *attacks Vash with flying paper balls that are lit on fire*  
  
Lucifer: ::takes away anything that is flamable or that will cause flames in the house and locks them in:: NO RIKO-CHAN! ::sigh; dumps water on Vash::  
  
Riko-chan: Kira-kun I need a lighter...  
  
Kira: ::silent and motionless::  
  
Kaede: Kira-kouhai((the opposite of sempai…you are welcome ^_^)), do it and i shall kill thee without pity!  
  
Riko-chan: *pokes Kira-kun* heeey I looove you, can I have a lighter... maybe  
  
Kira: He took mine...i just realized that was bad! NO SMOKES! ::cries::  
  
Riko-chan: *cries with him* Now i can't set anything on fire!!  
  
Kaede: ::sigh::  
  
Ban: ^^ ::happy because he thinks he's gunna get some::  
  
Riko-chan: In two days tomorrow will be yesterday!  
  
Kaede: ::sweatdrop:: yes-yes it will  
  
Kira: I need a smoke...  
  
Kaede: Me too...  
  
Riko-chan: *takes sticks* I'll make fire the old fashion way!!   
  
Lucifer: ::throws water on the sticks::  
  
Riko-chan: *takes sticks and throws it at Lucifer's head* YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE A DEMON LORD!!!  
  
Lucifer: ::sets Riko-chan on fire while having a VERY smug look on his face::   
  
Riko-chan: O.O *saved by Michael* ...thanks...  
  
Michael: ONLY I CAN DO THAT!!!  
  
Lucifer: ::sets Michael on fire::  
  
Kaede: ::throws water on him:: Michael-sempai! ::hugs Michael::  
  
Lucifer: ::throws water on Kaede who then electrocutes him::  
  
Riko-chan: *gets a cute kitty* I SHALL HAUNT YOU TO NO END!!! *yells a battle cry and chases after Lucifer* COME HERE!!  
  
Kaede: ::hugs Michael again:: YAY! I MISSED THEE MICHAEL-SEMPAI!  
  
Michael: GET OFF!! *leaves*  
  
Kaede: ::brings him back:: STAY! OR I'll KICK YOUR ASS! AND I LEARNED FROM YOU! YA SICK BASTARD!  
  
Michael: ...damn you *gets hugged by Riko-chan*  
  
Riko-chan: LOOK MY PENGUINS ITS MIKA-CHAN!!!  
  
Kaede: Who knows Mika-chan...you might even get to kill Lucifer if you're good! ::smirk::  
  
Ban: ::vein::  
  
Riko-chan: where is thou Kira-kun...?  
  
Riko-chan: OH MY DARLING CLEO THE FISHY-FISH!!  
  
Kaede: ::tending to Michael:: I dunno where the homo is...  
  
Riko-chan: Ban-chan what did you do to me Cleo-The fishy-fish...?   
  
Ban: ::not paying attention::  
  
Riko-chan: *thwacks him with a bat* LISTEN TOO MEEEEE!!!  
  
Ban: BACK OFF BITCH I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO! ::walks into another room::  
  
Riko-chan: Kay-chan look at what he just called me? *throws a rabid skunk at him* MAY YOU STINK ALL YOUR LIFE!!  
  
Michael: ::laughs like a maniac as he burns the skunk::  
  
Kaede: Yes i heard-and it was rude-check for Kira in the bedroom i think ::winks at Riko-chan::  
  
Riko-chan: Okie pokie *hits Michael as she leaves to find Kira-kun*  
  
Michael: ::gets pissed and mumbles obcenities::::  
  
Riko-chan: DON'T MUMBLE OBCENITIES TO MEE!!  
  
Michael: ... ... ...::mumbles::  
  
Riko-chan: *find Kira sleeping in bedroom and glomps him* KIRA-KUN!! I LOOOOOVE YOU!!!  
  
Kira: OOOOOH! YOU WANNA DO THAT NOW? WHRE WERE YOU THREE HOURS AGO?? 


	3. Michael's Task

later Kaede shows up with a Ban plushie to replace the Lucifer one untill Azriel gets her anotherBack in the guy's roomLaterin the other room  
  
Ban: I wanna girl...  
  
Michael: i'm sure you wanna girl Ban but it isn't gunna happen!  
  
Ban: ...thats what YOU think  
  
Michael: ::smug look:: Oh believe me! I know!  
  
Kira: ...Michael I think you're gay'  
  
Michael: ::his eyes pop open:: WHAT?! NO?! WHY?! ::clenches his fists and gets all pissy:: I KILL YOU! ::sets Kira's pants on fire::  
  
Kira: *runs to bathroom* YOU GAY *****  
  
Michael: .. ::sets Kira's shirt on fire when he comes back out; shakes his head:: so full of rage!  
  
Kira: *gets mad... REALLY mad and goes to bathroom once again*  
  
Ban: ::sigh::  
  
Riko-chan: *in other room* Where is Vash...?  
  
Vash: Out here...leave me alone  
  
Kira: ::walks back out:: You know what Michael! I bet you couldn't get a girl even if you wanted to!  
  
Riko-chan: *pokes Vash* I'll give you a brownie to molest if you tell me whats wrong...  
  
Vash: GO AWAY! This is interesting-Kira just told Michael he couldn't accomplish somthing!  
  
Riko-chan: KIRA-KUN IF YOU SAY ONE MORE MEAN THING TODAY I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR A PANDA SUIT AND RUN THROUGH TOKYO GOING "I HAVE A BANANA AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!!!"  
  
Kaede: Shhh...this'll be funny i wanna see what happens-it'll amuse you Riko-chan!  
  
Kira: -I bet you couldn't get one to tolerate you at ALL!  
  
Riko-chan: ...*gets hot coffee* ...  
  
Michael: O.O;; Why would i want to! They're foolish and weak an-  
  
Kira: -It'S CUZ YOU'RE CHICKEN! ::starts clucking::  
  
Riko-chan: *goes to Vash and takes a sip of coffee and then pours it in his hair* ...mmm coffee...  
  
Vash: ::pushes her over so she falls::  
  
Michael: SEE HOW EASY SHE FELL!! WHY WOULD I WANT ONE OF THOES!  
  
Riko-chan: *offended throws empty coffee cup at his head* SEE IF I EVER SIDE WITH YOU AGAIN!!!  
  
Kira: ::continues clucking::  
  
Michael: stop it! stop IT!! STOP IT!!!!  
  
Ban: *laughing and rolling on floor*  
  
Michael: FINE!  
  
Riko-chan: Kay-chan?!! WHERE ARE YOU?!! GET THE CAMERA!!  
  
Kira: ::happy:: but it has to be someone without a companion-in this house!  
  
Kaede: WAY AHEAD OF YOU! ::has a camcorder and is playing back what Kira did::  
  
Riko-chan: *gets popcorn* oooh i bet there'll be a catfigh!  
  
Ban: *still laughing still rolling on the ground and his eyes are watering because he laughed too much*  
  
Kira: Hmmm...who could that be...who's a companionless girl in the house...Riko-chan any guesses?  
  
Riko-chan: umm... I KNOW!! uhh... the frozen dead cow in the fridge ^__^  
  
Kira: No seriously Riko-chan... a human or angel or demon in this house....a companionless girl...who is it?  
  
Riko-chan: ... ... ... You're my companion right...? WAIT Kay-chan!! ^__^ *confused* but wasn't she with- err was it?- ?___?  
  
Kaede: ::whispers to Riko-chan:: I kinda broke up with the doughnut molester...  
  
Riko-chan: OHH, I gotcha  
  
Michael: ::looks at Kaede:: HER?!  
  
Kaede: ::screams:: HIM?!  
  
Michael & Kaede: HELL NO!  
  
Kira: ::starts clucking again::  
  
Riko-chan: ... ... ... ... *thwacks Kira* stop with the endless clucking...  
  
Michael: FINE! ....for how long...stupid homo...  
  
Kira: ::offended:: Well since you just pissed me off.till she loves you! ::evil smirk::  
  
Ban: *passed out cause he laughed too much* X.x  
  
Michael: NOT FAIR!  
  
Kaede: ...damn my luck...  
  
Riko-chan: ... ... *shakes Ban* wake up!  
  
Ban: NO NO NOT MR. WINKIE! ...Oh...heheh...sorry  
  
Riko-chan: ... ...I don't even wanna ask...? *looks to Kay-chan* are you really going to go through with this...?  
  
Kaede: I don't have to do anything-it's Michael's assignment!  
  
Michael: ::on the verge of tears:: b-but i hate her!! ::wimpers:: LUCI- SAMA! ::hugs Lucifer::  
  
Lucifer: ::pushes him away:: DON'T GO HALLMARK ON ME MICHAEL!  
  
Riko-chan: ...well you HAVE to fall in love with him in order for him to complete his assignment  
  
Kaede: I don't HAVE to do anything  
  
Riko-chan: ... .. . LET'S GO SEE A MOVIE!!  
  
Kaede: Riko-chan...are you trying to help Mika-chan?  
  
Riko-chan: NOPE!! HE SAID I FELL TOO EASY *throws Ban at him*  
  
Michael: ::falls over Ban on top of him:: GET OFF ME!  
  
Ban: Do you think i chose to be thrown?  
  
Riko-chan: Kay-chan I'm hungry!  
  
Kaede: Off to get...Thai food for Kira and McDonalds for everyone else!  
  
Kira: *death glare at Kaede* NO THAI FOOD!  
  
Kaede: ::sweatdrop:: ehehehehe....  
  
Riko-chan: *yawn* boredom bit me... (I do not own boredom...)  
  
Kaede: I'm sorry-go bother Kira ::goes off to get food::  
  
Riko-chan: Where are thou demon lordith?  
  
Vash: thou demon lordith ith sittith on his assith  
  
Riko-chan: thankith you-ith *stuffs Lucifer's mouth with marshmallows* Now my pretty say Luci-chan!  
  
Lucifer: goith to hellith  
  
Riko-chan: beenith there-ith before-ith  
  
Lucifer: goith againith beforeith i killith youith  
  
Riko-chan: *getting frustrated with all the '-ith'* NO! *stuffs his mouth with marshmallows* SAY IT!! *gets lighter near his hair* OR YOU'LL GO BALD!!  
  
Lucifer: ::sweatdrop:: Loushi-schan  
  
Riko-chan: *glomps Lucifer* THANK-SHOO!!!  
  
Kaede: ::back with food and everyone gathers at the table...she sets a McDonalds bag infront of everyone except Kira who gets a Thai food bag::  
  
Riko-chan: RIKO-CHAN IS GOING TO EAT McDonalds!!!  
  
Kira: *mumbles* she better have not gotten me any of that ****n Thai food  
  
Riko-chan: ::glares at Kaede::  
  
Kaede: GEEZ! THERE'S McDonalds INSIDE!  
  
Riko-chan: ^__^ FFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD  
  
Michael: ::sitting next to Kaede and looks like he's gunna puke::  
  
Riko-chan: Mika-chan if you don't want your McDonalds I'll eat it ^____^  
  
Michael: It isn't that...::munches on some fries::  
  
Riko-chan: *thinks he said 'sure take all of my food' THANK-SHOO MIKA-CHAN *takes his french-fries*  
  
Michael: NO! ::steals em back and dumps em in his mouth::  
  
Riko-chan: ...Indian giver!  
  
Michael: HUH?  
  
Riko-chan: TAKER-BACKER!!!  
  
Michael: THEY WERE MINE! ::but takes one of Kaede's and gives it to Riko- chan::  
  
Riko-chan: THIEF!! *gives it back to Kaede* NOW YOU'LL DEFINTELY LOSE THAT BET!!  
  
Kaede: ::just hands it back to Riko-chan along with a few more::  
  
Riko-chan: ^__^ tankies Kay-chan  
  
Kaede: welcome! ^_^  
  
Michael: ::pretends to gag::  
  
Riko-chan: *hits Michael on the back really hard* ARE YOU OKAY MIKA-CHAN?!!  
  
Michael: ::vein:: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Riko-chan: *starts making a song out of 'Mika-chan'* MIKA-CHAN OH MIKA MIKA- CHAN!!!  
  
Michael: ::takes her fries and shoves em in his mouth::  
  
Kaede: ::hits the back of his head causing him to choke:: such a dense baka... Riko-chan: Very dense! ^__^  
  
Kaede: Denser than a tablespoon of dark matter((a tablespoon of that can go through the earth...and Michael is three times worse than that))  
  
Riko-chan: YEAH HAH YOU HEARD HER MIKA-CHAN!!!  
  
Michael: ::about to char Kaede::  
  
Kira: Don't do it-remember she has to love you!  
  
.+. Note:  
Kaede: Aha! Another REALLY, REALLY LONG chapter! But hey Michael was in most of it so it's okay-suggestions are welcome and I would like to thank Midnight Scribbler, Azriel Dragonstar, and Arienna DyBane for reviewing! ::hands them all doughnuts:: And to everyone, expect an update every-to every other day! Why you may ask-because it's fun for us to write this-and takes less than a day for a thirteen page chapter! ::laughs:: Anyway-Review and 


	4. Part One: Attack of the Monkies Lobsters...

Note:  
Kaede: We're back! This chapter was so long we split it into two parts! Enjoy!  
  
|~|~|  
  
|~| The Next Day Kaede and Kira were fighting.again |~|  
  
Kira: you're such a dork!  
  
Riko-chan: who...?  
  
Kira: You're stupid friend! ::sighs:: She's such a ditz!  
  
Riko-chan: :/ DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER!!! *thwacks him with a monkey*  
  
Monkey: AHH!! AHH! OOHH-OOHH-AHH-AHH!! *starts pulling Kira's hair*  
  
Kaede: ::tilts her head:: poor monkey!  
  
Riko-chan: *tears up and oulls out tissue* I know...  
  
Michael: ::laughing at Kira and decides to set him and the monkey on fire:: MAHAHA!  
  
Riko-chan: *sends flying purple-people-eaters at him* ATTACK MY PRETTIES!  
  
Michael: ...im an angel  
  
Purple-people-eaters: HEEHEEE *tear off Michael's clothes leaving him butt- naked*  
  
Kaede: ::looks at Riko-chan then laughs like a mad woman::  
  
Michael: ::tries to cover himself::  
  
Riko-chan: I never said they were going to kill you.. *bursts into laughter*  
  
Michael: ::turns five shades of red and runs off to go get new clothes::  
  
Riko-chan: *pets purple-people-eaters* Yes my pretties good job ^_^  
  
Kaede: ::pets the smallest one:: I LOVE THESE THINGS!!! ^_^  
  
Monkey & Kira: *rolling on ground trying to put out the fire*  
  
Riko-chan: *doesn't notice* Aren't they just so... PURPLE?!  
  
Kaede: ::dosen't care:: And what a pretty shade they are!  
  
Kira & Monkey: *burnt but alive*  
  
Kaede: Oh well  
  
|~| Lucifer walks into the room |~|  
  
Riko-chan: *pokes Lucifer's eye with a twig* Does that hurt?  
  
Lucifer: ::twitch:: YES!  
  
Riko-chan: *puts lobsters down his pants* Does that hurt too?!  
  
Lucifer: ::runs the same direction as Micael::  
  
Riko-chan: Kay-chan, was that a yes?  
  
Kaede: Yup!  
  
Riko-chan: ^__^ okay! Where's Ban-chan?  
  
Kaede: Dunno!  
  
Riko-chan: ...Did everyone leave...?  
  
Michael: ::comes back with new clothes on:: Okay-remind me to never piss off Riko-chan....Kaede? Kaaaaaaaeeeedddeee?? ::pokes her cheek(her face cheek you dirty bastard):: HELLO?!  
  
Riko-chan: *takes out a purple-people-eater* Wanna pet him?!  
  
Michael: NO! ::looks at Kaede who gives him the 'be nice' face:: ...thank you ...  
  
Lucifer: ::comes back:: HOHO! ::makes a whip cracking noise:  
  
Riko-chan: You wanna pet him *holds up a lobster* ^__^?!  
  
Lucifer: no thanks Riko-chan  
  
Michael: HOHO! ::makes a whip cracking sound::  
  
Riko-chan: Whats with the whips? *looks to Kaede*  
  
Kaede: Oh...it's hard to esplain...  
  
Riko-chan: ...Oh like pie?  
  
Kaede: YES! EXACTLY!  
  
Riko-chan: *glomps Kira* YOU NEED TO BE GLOMPED!!  
  
Kira: WHY?!  
  
Riko-chan: 'cause you're special! ^__^  
  
Kira: ~i wish i was less special in this way~  
  
Riko-chan: Lets go pet a fishy! ^__^  
  
Kira: O.O;;  
  
Kaede: Poor poor Riko-chan he dosen't have a little fishy! ::pinches Kira's ass::  
  
Michael: O,O  
  
Riko-chan: *goes to pond and jumps in and starts chasing fish* PET THE FISHY!!  
  
Kira: F*** you  
  
Kaede: Already did my love! ::winks at him::  
  
Michael: ::has a vein popping out of his head::  
  
Kira: . . . *mumbles* B****  
  
Riko-chan: HERE FISHY FISHY!!!  
  
Fish: AHHH ITS THE APPOCOLAPSE!!!  
  
Kaede: That i am! ::pinches Kira's cheeks then jumps into the pond::  
  
Riko-chan: *finally picks up a fish* I have a fishy *grins from ear to ear* *pets fishy*  
  
Kaede: I'll name him Pepito!  
  
Riko-chan: *puts fish down into water and watches as it swims away* I SET YOU FREE!! LIVE YOUR LIKE AS A FISH!! EAT AS MANY FISH FLAKES AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaede: Riko-chan will you be okay?  
  
Riko-chan: *can no longer see the fish and starts to sniffle* My fish is all grown-up...  
  
Kaede: Riko-chan Pepito will always remember you! And he loves you! Let's go-and then we can come back later to visit him!  
  
Kira & Michael: ::have lotsa sweatdrops:: Nani?  
  
Riko-chan: *sad music in backround* farewell... my Pepito... *walks out of pond*  
  
Kaede: ::follows:: It's so sad! ::sniff:: HEY Riko-chan! We could make a movie outa this! We could have Kira-san dress in a big fish costume and you could play the main role! It'd get awards!  
  
Kira: No way in HELL will i play a fish named Pepito  
  
Riko-chan: *starts crying* But I really love my Pepito and I REALLY love you Kira-kun *hugs him innocently*  
  
Kira: ::funny face...he seems to be shocked:: uhhhh....  
  
Riko-chan: *still crying* For Pepito? *sniff* or at least for me?  
  
Kira: ::glaring at Kaede making a fist:: DAMN YOU WOMAN!  
  
Riko-chan: ...please...::stops hugging him::?  
  
Kaede: ::jumps on him making him fall to the ground:: Finally you noticed! ^_^ ::dresses him in a bright orange fish costume:: How Kawaii!  
  
Riko-chan: *glomps Kira* I LOOOVE YOU!! Lets start with the bubble-bath scene ^__^  
  
Kira: ::quirks his brow:: This could be good after all...  
  
Riko-chan: ^__^ You'll look so kawaii swiming in a goldfish suit! ^__^  
  
Kira: Can't the goldfish shed his skin and become human?  
  
Kaede: ::with directors glasses on:: NOPE NOT IN THE SCRIPT!  
  
Riko-chan: But then you wouldnt be Pepito anymore...*tear*  
  
Kira: I'd be human Pepito!  
  
Kaede: ::hits him:: NO! THIS IS A PG FILM! I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER VERSION OF YOU RUNNIN AROUND!  
  
Riko-chan: b-but Pepito doesn't want to be human *sniff*  
  
Kira: ...fine....  
  
|~| after the shoot |~|  
  
Kira: ::taking off the fish suit:: FINALLY!  
  
Riko-chan: *sticks Lucifer's head in bathwater* SAY IT!!  
  
Lucifer: LUSHI-SHAN!  
  
Riko-chan: Thank-shoo! *gets Michael and sticks his head in the bathwater* SAY I HAVE A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!!!  
  
Michael: i have a lovely bunch of coconuts  
  
Kaede: HOW SAD! ::hugs Michael's wet head:: I PITY THEE Michael-san!  
  
Riko-chan: tankies *hugs Kira* Thank you for making a movie!! it'll be a hit!! ^__^  
  
Kira: ::glum:: so what do i get? I spent five weeks in a fish suit!  
  
Riko-chan: *hands him a beta fish* Its a male one so you can get another one and watch them fight ^__^  
  
Kira: ::still sad:: b-b-b-i don't want that!!  
  
Riko-chan: Umm whaddaya want?  
  
Kira: ::smirks::  
  
Riko-chan: ...yes...?  
  
Kira: ::whispers in her ear and takes her upstairs::  
  
Michael: He's almost as bad as Raphael!  
  
Riko-chan: ... ... ... ... -__-;; 


	5. Part Two: Hormones Run Wild

|~|meanwhile Ban Vash and Lucifer are talking|~|  
  
Ban: I'm lonely dammit!  
  
Ban: ...What about the women in Sheol?  
  
Lucifer: Eh they're all right....  
  
Vash: ::looks really sad::  
  
Ban: *punches Vash lightly* Whats with you...?  
  
Vash: ::sighs::  
  
Vash: ::can sense Kaede in another part of the house and knows she is happy without him:: THE PAIN!  
  
Ban: ...What pain?  
  
Vash: She's happy without me...b-but i'm cute! Adorable even! Why dosen't she love me?  
  
Ban: You chose the doughnuts... and i can't believe you would choose doughnuts *bites his fist* over that! ~mn fine Kaede~  
  
Vash: DON'T THINK THOES THINGS ABOUT HER! ::hits Ban::  
  
Ban: You're pitiful, you haven't even gone through puberty *mumbles* sad little doughnut molester...  
  
Vash: O.O Yes i have! ::holds up 7 fingers:: DIS MANY YEARS AGO!  
  
Ban: *to Lucifer* Poor guy...  
  
Lucifer: i know!  
  
Vash: How can you think bout Kaede like that?  
  
Ban: *starts having fantasies * easy... *drools*  
  
Vash: ::hits him again:: FILTHY! DIRTY SON OF A-  
  
Lucifer: ::knocks him out::  
  
Ban: Thanks...  
  
Lucifer: Still man....Michael'd kill ya-he wants to complete the mission SO badly...::laughs:: it'd be funny if you slowed him down...and to do that he'd be crawling like the little squirt that he is!  
  
Ban: Sounds like fun, thanks for the idea  
  
Lucifer: ~this'll either end up with Michael pissed and Ban dead....or Michael pissed and Ban dead...either way i can't lose! ^_^~  
  
Vash: ::wakes up:: WHAT?! NOOO NOT POLYESTER!!!  
  
Ban: You strange not fully-grown boy  
  
Vash: ::goes for his gun::  
  
Ban: Now, now I meant that in a good way ~good way *starts laughing mentally* surrre~  
  
Vash: ::still goes for the gun::  
  
Ban: What a fully-grown young man you've become ~He better put that gun down~  
  
Vash: ::holding the gun:: Now you have to ask yourself....Do i feel lucky? ...Well do ya, Punk?  
  
Ban: ~No wonder Kaede dumped him~ Do you think he feels lucky Loushi-schan  
  
Lucifer: I think the do i feel lucky was directed to you...  
  
Ban: I think you're very lucky ~lucky to have Kaede date you for so long...~  
  
Lucifer: I think he was wanting to know if YOU felt lucky....baka  
  
Ban: Yeah  
  
Vash: ::points the gun at Ban's head:: Sorry...::does a funny Vash face and makes a funny voice:: THANKS FOR PLAYING!  
  
Ban: *does that weird move where he can send people in an illusion world for 2-3 minutes but for the person who's in the illusion it seems like a day (it was in his little profile*  
  
Vash: ::in a trance like state-but somthing happens his thumb twitches and the gun goes off::  
  
Ban: X__x *dead...or is he...?*  
  
Kaede: ::at the other end of the room:: NOOOOO! ::moves faster than Vash's bullet and saves Ban but gets shot in the leg::  
  
Kaede: ::screams obscenities::  
  
Riko-chan: O.O TEACH MEE TEACH MEE I WANNA DO MATRIX STUFF TOO ^^!  
  
Kaede: ::still screaming obscenities while holding her bloody leg::  
  
Riko-chan: *immediately gets a handy-dandy doctor kit and starts treating wounds*  
  
Kaede: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU VASH!  
  
Riko-chan: *finishes* Okay you should be healed with one minute or less (Isn't that the beauty of fanfics?)  
  
Kaede: Yes but I'll Kill the little Mo'fo' that tried to shoot Ban!  
  
Kira: ::hides Vash that's still in a trance::  
  
Riko-chan: Kira-kun, have you seen Vash?  
  
Kira: I hid him from her ::glances at newly healed Kaede::  
  
Riko-chan: WHY?!!  
  
Ban: ~okay it wasn't one of my fantasies but I'll take what i can get~  
  
Kira: i don't want him to die...  
  
Riko-chan: *shrugs* oookaaay, but he can't hide forever Kay-chan will eventually go on a rampage  
  
Kira: She'll start soon...the stupid wench  
  
Riko-chan: SHE'S NOT A WENCH!! *sends a frog to chase him*  
  
Kira: sorry...  
  
Kaede: HOHO! ::makes a whipcracking noise::  
  
Riko-chan: *starts singing Wally-world song* Rolling rolling rolling keep those prices rolling roll back! WII-TISH!!  
  
Michael: ::walks in:: Did i miss somthing?  
  
Riko-chan: You missed my performance of the Wal-Mart song ^__^  
  
Michael: shame  
  
Kaede: Hi Mika-chan!  
  
Ban: ...Hey shorty!  
  
Michael: ::vein:: ... ... ...Do you want to die?  
  
Ban: ...I was pretty close a few minutes ago but beautiful Kaede saved me *hugs Kaede close*  
  
Kaede: ::glancing at Ban:: O.o ..uhhh...  
  
Michael: ::another vein pops out:: . . .::clenches his fist::  
  
Ban: *gives Kaede a seductive smile* If i was dating her I would always be faithful and constantly by her side  
  
Kaede: ::looks helplessly at Riko-chan and Kira:: ...err...  
  
Michael: ::a flamie aura is about him::  
  
Riko-chan: THATS RIGHT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO GET FOR MICHAEL WITH KAY-CHAN!! *smiles at Kira* isn't that right?  
  
Kira: huh?! OHH! Yes, she does!  
  
Kaede: ~thank god~ ::tries to move but Ban won't let her go:: ... ... ...  
  
Riko-chan: *tries to pry Kaede out of Ban's kung-fu grip* NOW, LETSSS GOOOO!!  
  
Kaede: ::finally is free:: Bye Mika-chan....uhhh....Ban-kun  
  
Riko-chan: *breathes heavily 'cause it took a while to get her out of his grip* y-yes, fare-thee, well...  
  
Kaede: ::in the other room talking with Riko-chan:: so where are we going? ...we are leaving right?  
  
Riko-chan: *starts packing clothes* WE ARE GOING FAR FAR AWAY WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE, TO A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY!!!  
  
Kaede: Can't we just go to the knife store....i wanna give Michael somthing i can steal from him and stab Vash with! ^_^  
  
Riko-chan: *throws clothes out of suitcase* Okay! ^__^ I wanna get a dagger!  
  
Kaede: I want a Katana like Kira's! ~since his other "sword" is way too small.hehe~ O.o Did i just say that?  
  
Riko-chan: O.O; yes you did...  
  
Kaede: Oh well! ^_^;; Let's be off!  
  
Riko-chan: Okie pokie!! I want a pretzel too!! ^__^  
  
|~| later after the presents Riko's pretzel and the pony Kaede bought her with Kira's money they were home |~|  
  
Riko-chan: *pets pony* Yes you shall help me in operation free the llamas...  
  
Kaede: ^_^ ::but stops smiling when Ban sees her and walks toward her:: ...uhhh...Riko....he scares me....  
  
Riko-chan: *gets a pixie stick* BEWARE! FOR I HAVE A PIXIE STICK *pulls out a lime* AND A LIME!! (dun dun dun)  
  
Kaede: ::laughs:: Go kill Vash My Lime powered friend!  
  
Riko-chan: I CALL FORTH MY DEER AND ELK BUDDIES *deer and elf appear out of nowhere* *leads them to Vash*  
  
Kaede: ::Ban is still walking over to her:: ~i'm gunna regret this later~ KIRA! COME HELP ME WITH SOMTHING!  
  
Kira: ...Will you stop toturing me?  
  
Kaede: But i need your help ::genuine 'help me' look:: please please please?  
  
Kira: ...I'm going to ignore that help me look until you say you will stop torturing me  
  
Kaede: ::runs past Ban and stops infront of Kira:: Tourture meaning what happened with Luci-kun or torturing meaning doing mean things at your expense?  
  
Kira: the second one..  
  
Kaede: Done and done! ~Oh.HOHO he left himself WIDE open for the other one.~  
  
Kira: *pushes Ban out of room and runs out of room locking the door from the outside so Ban can't get out* okay you're free  
  
Kaede: ::sweat drop:: not exactly what i had in mind but...Thank you Kira- chan! ^_^;; ::kisses him on the cheek and goes off to find Michael::  
  
Kira: err no problem...  
  
Riko-chan: *currently sending deer and elk in all directions to find Vash while holding a pixie stick and lime*  
  
Kaede: Riko-chan! Find him as soon as possible and squeeze the limejuice in his eyes! ^_^  
  
Riko-chan: I SHALL!!! MWHAHAHAH!!! *pets a baby deer* I'm going to name him Bambi  
  
Kaede: Cute! ::hears Michael screaming at Lucifer in a different room:: OH MIKA-KUN!  
  
Riko-chan: IS VASH IN THERE?!!!  
  
Kaede: ::spots him on the couch nervously looking at her:: YES!  
  
Riko-chan: MAY THE LIME FORVER STING IN YOUR EYES *squirts lime juice in his eye* MWHAHAHAH!!  
  
Deer & Elk: *attack Vash and eat his clothes*  
  
Vash: ::screaming in pain::  
  
Kaede: ::gives Michael a big box:: here ya go!  
  
Riko-chan: SEE IF YOU MOLEST DOUGHNUTS EVER AGAIN!! *continues to squirt lime juice in his eyes*  
  
Deer & Elk: *make their deery and Elky noises while biting the heebybajeebies outta Vash*  
  
Vash: SOMEONE!!  
  
Kaede: Open it Michael!  
  
Riko-chan: *pets Bambi while eating a pixie stick* Aww Bambi is so cute! ^__^! *Vash's agonizing screams heard in background*  
  
Michael: ::looks at the box:: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Riko-chan: OPEN THE BOX!!  
  
Michael: ::opens it and sees the Katana with a red and black handle and he gets all teary:: ... ... ...i-i will n-n-not c-cry... ... ...It's SO BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Ban: ::finally gets out of the closet:: O.O  
  
Riko-chan: *claps hands while pouring more lime juice into Vash's blood- shot eyes*  
  
Ban: ::walks up to Kaede and hugs her:: I missed you!  
  
Kaede: ::makes a funny face; sweatdrop::  
  
Riko-chan: GO forth my grasshoppers!!! *suddenly grasshoppers appear out of nowhere and attack Ban*  
  
Ban: ::kills them all::  
  
Kaede: ~someone save me~  
  
Riko-chan: I KNOW!! *pokes Ban with a willow tree*  
  
Michael: ::sets Ban on fire::  
  
Ban: ::runs to the bathroom::  
  
Riko-chan: YAY!! *claps for Michael while tending to deer*  
  
Michael: :: pushes Kaede so that she falls on Lucifer; then he leaves the room::  
  
Riko-chan: What's biting his butt?  
  
Kaede: ::sitting on Lucifer's back:: dunno...  
  
Riko-chan: Maybe it's a purple-people-eater!  
  
Kaede: ::screams:: Michael-semapi! get your candy ass back here!  
  
Lucifer: Heavy...X.x  
  
Riko-chan: IS CANDY BITING YOUR BUTT???!!!  
  
Lucifer: ::pushes Kaede off him:: MICHAEL! NOW! YOUR WIFE IS CALLING!  
  
Kaede and Michael: ::are both suddenly standing infront of Lucifer glaring at him brandishing weapons::  
  
Riko-chan: O.o;;; *hugs Kira* They have weapons...  
  
Kaede: ::looks at Michael:: I CAN'T STAND YOU DAMMIT! ::pushes him over and walks outa the room::  
  
Michael: ::sweatdrop:: what did i do?  
  
Riko-chan: ...Maybe you ARE gay...  
  
Kira: *starts to burst into laughter*  
  
Michael: ::burns Kira:: damn hypocrites  
  
Riko-chan: ...*leaves to find Kay-chan*  
  
Kaede: ::screaming obscenities...again...::  
  
|~|  
  
Note:  
Kaede: Another chapter done! ^_^ Alrighty now I'm off to buy me another Linkin Park CD! ^_~ 


End file.
